Let It In
by DreamAway91
Summary: Sirius Black and Paisley Thompson were an item, until he broke up with her, however what if he realises he made a mistake, will he be man enough to admit it? And what about if she's still desperately in love with him.Well read to find out..SBOC JPLE RLOC
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you remembered everything Paisle…"

"I'm sure dad…"

"Well…Don't forget to write, and I'll see you at Christmas, ok?"

"Ok dad, see ya." A brown haired girl stood on tip-toes, kissing her father lightly on the cheek, and embracing him in a warm hug goodbye, she would miss her father, but she had gotten over her home-sickness in her first year. She turned around, and stepped onto a large red train. Paisley Thompson was heading into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, something that she wasn't sure if she was happy about or not but either way it was the case.

Making her way down one of the corridors, it wasn't long before she heard someone call her name.

"Oi, Paisley! We're in here!"

Looking up she saw her red-haired friend hanging out of a compartment, smiling, she made her way happily towards her friend, who was stepping out of the compartment. "Lily!" Paisley smiled, hugging her friend she hadn't seen her since the end of term, so she was quite happy to be back with her friends. She noticed that Lily's hug was particularly tight, but Paisley didn't really mind. It wasn't that she didn't love being at home, it was just she missed her friends terribly.

When she walked into the compartment after her friend, a smile settled on her lips as she saw Emily, another one of her friends, so the two were quite soon in a warm hug as well, she really had missed having her girls to talk to, about life and guys, which then led her eyes to fall on James and Remus,

"Well then. Where's my hug oh loveable one?"

James really was a prat. Paisley rolled her eyes before bending down and hugging James, who was lazily slouched in one of the seats, she then proceeded to hug Remus who greeted her probably the sanest out of the lot. She had always wondered how he got tangled up with the marauders.

"So…Where's…" Paisley had started to ask, her eyes looking around the compartment quite easily picking up the person who was not there. However, her question shortly received an answer at the sound of laughing coming from the door. Paisley turned around and her eyes fell on a girl only slightly taller than herself, with blonde hair and blue eyes that were a shade darker than her own. Around her shoulder was an arm, which belonged to none other than one Sirius Black. The compartment fell silent, and Paisley could almost feel Emily and Lily's eyes on her. The smile slid from Sirius' face slightly, as his grey eyes locked with Paisley's blue ones.

"Who's this Siri?" The blonde girl asked, breaking the silence that had lain over the compartment, Sirius shifted slightly uncomfortably. See, the year before he and Paisley had been dating, two months before the summer, then half way through the vacation, Sirius had wrote her a letter telling her it 'wasn't working', Paisley had replied with the usual 'ok, we're still friends though right?' and the two had seemingly ordinary letters, but Paisley didn't think he would have someone new already…He'd replaced her that quickly?

"Oh right yeah, sorry. Charlie, Paisley, Paisley, Charlie." Sirius replied, his arm still around the girls shoulders. Paisley wanted someone to say something, anything… Because, blondey and her really weren't hitting off to a good start, they were just glaring at each other. However, Paisley saw her smile and snake an arm around Sirius' waist, the girl whispered to Sirius, although it was completely obvious that she wanted Paisley to hear. "I thought you said she was pretty." Paisley heard the sharp intake of breathe from her friends, and Paisley just crossed her arms. She ignored the uncomfortable look on Sirius' face and completely blanked Charlie, she hugged Sirius lightly, causing a deeply pissed off look from Charlotte, before coming back. "It's nice to meet you Charlie and great to se you Sirius, great to see you don't wallow in the past."

Giving him a sweet smile, she turned back to look at Lily and Emily and gave them a look that clearly told them to say something. So, Emily brought up conversation with Remus. Paisley was so thankful that she had the friends she did. She sank into a seat next to Lily, against the window, and turned to look at the scenery that was not passing the train. She was quite content going back to her quiet self, that would just sit and do nothing until someone spoke to her. That was the way she had always been, quiet, with no opinion, until she met the marauders of course. She had fallen for Sirius the moment she had met him, she didn't know what it was, his eyes, his smile, his arms that she always felt so safe in, his bubbly personality…Whatever it was, it had made her fall hard.

She wasn't really listening to the conversations going on in the compartment; she was too busy wallowing in self-pity. It wasn't the fact that the two had broken up, it was just that she had been replaced so easily, like she was one of his little girls to pass the time. She didn't even notice when Charlotte, Charlie, whatever, left the compartment, and things fell silent once more. She felt Lily nudge her gently however, and her gaze turned back from the window, to meet the eyes of her friends, and she smiled lightly. "Where did Blondey go?" Sirius shot her a small glare, and Paisley just rolled her eyes. What did he expect? The girl had pretty much called her ugly to her face, and Paisley really wasn't in the mood. However, his gaze softened and she saw the glint in his eyes come back and her stomach started to flip once more so, she averted her gaze to the empty seat opposite her. "Well... This is going to be one fun year." Paisley heard James mutter, shortly after followed by a sharp nudge in the ribs from Remus. However, Paisley had to agree with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, the group were sitting in the common room, minus Charlie; she was in Ravenclaw as Sirius had pointed out seven times at the feast. Not that Paisley had counted. Luckily, the mood seemed to have lifted between the two, and they were finally back to being well…them... Lily was sitting on the sofa with James' arm around her shoulders, a sight she didn't think she would ever see, and the two were having a seemingly normal conversation. Emily was sitting next to Remus and they were talking about some book or something, that's what they usually did anyway. So, that left Paisley and Sirius, they were sitting opposite each other, on the floor just in front of the fire. Sirius was leaning back, his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his elbows, looking over at her with those annoyingly amazing grey eyes, Paisley was just sitting next to him, trying to stop that love-struck look coming up to her face.

"So, how was your summer then?" Sirius asked, a hand running through his black hair, she shrugged slightly. _Oh you know fine apart from I got my heart broken half way through it _she thought to herself before she decided she had better answer the boy. "Oh you know…It was alright I guess…" Pais said with a slight smile, "Missed you as always…" It just kind of slipped out before she could stop it. Why did she always have to go and do that? It was so annoying. He just kind of looked at her, and her blue eyes averted over to Lily and James, who were now laughing together, they looked so happy, and actually well… So in love, Paisley had used to think that about Sirius and her, but look what happened to that.

"They look happy together don't they?" She heard that familiar voice say, now surprisingly close to her ear, she turned around opening her mouth to answer, only to find he was now sitting up straight, and his face was only centimetres away from hers. Paisley felt that stupid blush come back to her cheeks, and she moved back slightly. "Yeah…They do." she replied eventually, rubbing her arms, not that she was cold; it was more the fact that she was so uncomfortable. Even Peter had someone for god's sake, Remus pretty much had Emily, and James had Lily. Then there was Sirius and her, when she had been with him, everything just seemed so right, Paisley had felt safe, like nothing could ever harm her. But no he'd thrown it all away.

"I'm sorry Pais…" Paisley heard his voice break her thoughts once again, and she turned to look at him, and saw he had a somewhat sad expression on his face. She offered a small smile, not a full hearted one, but a smile none the less.

"Hey don't worry about it..." She said, with a small shrug, if there was one thing that was not getting in the way of their friendship, it was going to be that. She wasn't going to fall out with her best friend because of some stupid blonde girl, who he was probably going to have ditched by the next week. "You know I think I'm going to take a walk, See ya later Sirius…" She didn't even like walking…But it was something that was going to get her away from those grey eyes. So standing up, she walked away from him before he had a chance to say anything, and made her way over to the portrait hole.

Once outside the common room, she sighed, well at least she was away from him. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, she really did, but she just couldn't be with him it hurt too much right now. So, Pais set off down the corridors, her arms crossed thinking back to that Christmas of her sixth year. Lily and Em were the only ones who knew what had happened that holiday…That was why she had been so reluctant to fall for Sirius; she was scared of getting hurt. She had been so wrapped up in my thoughts she didn't realise that she was heading straight into someone before it was too late, and she crashed right into them.

Why was she such a klutz? She landed right on my backside in the middle of the corridor, not a great impression. Pushing her brown hair away from her eyes, her gaze was met by probably the greenest eyes she had ever seen, and they belonged to a rather good looking guy in her opinion. He was quite tall, probably just a bit shorter than Sirius; he had short blonde hair that suited him just fine, and a rather pale complexion. Paisley was just at loss for words, great first impression…

"Whoah, Sorry about that really need to watch where I'm going." His voice was deep, even deeper than Sirius'…It was a moment before Paisley realised he was offering his hand down to her. Taking it, he pulled her up to her feet his green eyes still watching me. She offered a small smile and finally found her voice, "No it was my fault sorry, I was wrapped up in my thoughts…" she was just going to continue to babble, like she always did when she was nervous, however his voice cut her off.

"Wait…You're Paisley right…Blacks girlfriend?" That stopped her mid sentence, and she felt the smile slide off her face, was that really who people knew her as? Sirius Blacks last fad; She heaved a small sigh, wanting the ground to swallow her up right then.

"Ex, actually." She corrected, crossing her arms lightly once more, why was everyone so interested anyway, it wasn't like it was anything exciting, and Sirius had a new girlfriend every week, why should they think that he would still be with her?

"Oh, right… Well the names Tristan, Tristan Bennet." His voice was actually quite alluring, she had never heard anyone called Tristan before, but then again she had never met anyone other than Sirius Black with that name either. Once again his hand was in front of her, with a small smile, her hand slipped into his once more and she shook his hand lightly. "Fancy taking a walk with me?" Paisley had agreed even before she knew what she was saying.

A few hours later she returned to the common room with Tristan, her hand loosely in his, she said the password and stepped inside, the two of them were laughing at something he'd said, and that was how they made their entrance. The group hadn't moved much since she had left, apart from Sirius was sitting with some brown haired girl talking. However, he stopped when she walked in, averting her eyes away from him, Paisley found Tristan was already looking at her, and she offered a small smile. "Well, I best be going to my dorm, need to unpack still." Pais gave a loose smile, and opened her mouth to say something, only she was cut short yet again by his lips on her cheek. She felt a slight blush rise, and grinned sheepishly, "Night…" She managed to get out, before he walked off up the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

Paisley was staring after him for a couple of seconds before she realised what she was doing and so she turned around, only to go smack bang into someone's chest. She took a step back, and felt her happy mood dissipate as Paisley stared up at Sirius. "What were you doing with Bennet?" He asked, quite sharply and too the point.

Pais just looked at him, with an open mouth, the cheek of some people, especially Sirius Black. Shifting her weight onto her right leg, her hand going to her hip, she raised her eyebrows at him, "Excuse me? His name is Tristan, and we were walking, why? Do you have a problem with that?" She asked annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

He seemed to glare at her for a minuet, as if the words were caught in his throat, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he sighed and his features went back to their normal state. Ugh, Paisley couldn't stay mad at that guy for more than a few seconds. "Just be careful around him. I'm not saying any more on the subject." Be careful of what? Guys were so bloody confusing, especially Sirius Black. Giving him a small smile, she waved her hand slightly, before turning around and walking back up the stairs to the girls dorms, humming lightly to herself.


End file.
